galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Herit
Herit a garden planet discovered and colonised in 546 ATGW by the Eteno. It is a wealthy resort world boasting high-class resorts catering to all walks of life, and the opulent estates of some of Eteno society's upper crust. History When discovered and surveyed in 546 ATGW by explorer Lavinia Zoya, Herit was considered to be little more than a waypoint for shipping convoys and military ships. Up to 611 ATGW, the planet's population hovered below 100,000, almost exclusively in the temperate Northern forestlands. In that year, however, a mining exploration firm discovered uranium deposits at the world's two poles. For three years, limited mining operations were established. The uranium was shipped to central Eteno manufacturing worlds. In 614 ATGW, Imperial Armed Forces reforms triggered a massive increase of the Imperial Air Force's bomber force. Large mining facilities and bomb manufacturing centres sprung up around Herit's bountiful uranium fields, bringing the planet's population from 100,000 to nearly 2.7 million in six months. As the population increased, small villages popped up on the coasts of the two vast equatorial continents, carved out of the ultradense jungle. Over time, these coastal towns became regular vacation spots for mine and factory workers from the poles. At the same time, Herit was becoming a more and more critical junction for shipping and military traffic from the central EIT to the South. No less than ten civilian spaceports and shipyards accompanied four minor Imperial Navy repair yards in orbit, prompting more colonisation of the planet. Nuclear bombs, lumber, and agricultural products were valuable exports, all of which Herit produced. Because of this, and the planet's increasingly notable position along major trade routes, dozens of trade depots, ports, shipyards, and military stations were established in orbit over the decades. As the demand for vacation space at the equator grew amongst the now-millions of Heritian orbital and planetary workers grew, so did those coastal settlements that catered to that demand. Many beach resorts, carefully placed between verdant jungle and warm, tender seas, lined the equatorial continents' coasts. Steady flow of traffic through the star system ensured a steady supply of customers, the profit from which was put into improving facilities and expanding. That very strategy has continued on since the establishments of these resorts, propelling Herit from popularity amongst traders, miners, factory workers, and sailors, to galaxy-wide renown. While the planet's original industries remain, they have been long since eclipsed in value. Geography Much of Herit's one billion plus population inhabits the dual tropical equatorial continents, as the land is both flat and fertile. Flat and fertile is a theme particularly exclusive to this region, however, as the only two continents not at the poles are extremely mountainous, and remarkably unsuited for food crop. As of 1,005 ATGW, some smaller mountain ranges have been found to contain significantly profitable reserves of iron. As mining industries have already established themselves on Herit (albeit for the mining of ingredients for nuclear weaponry), fully-funded extraction operations are already being undertaken. The planet's two largest continents are at the poles, where the most extreme cold is restricted to around the freezing point of water. The poor quality of the vast flatlands' soil is counterbalanced by the favorable temperate weather that helps to comfort uranium miners working their fields. Both poles are inordinately blessed with the radioactive element, a blessing the Eteno have been eagre to explot for centuries. While not as profitable as uranium, lumber is abound in and around the polar continental coasts. This lumber industry had helped sustain early settlers, and to an extent, lends to the continued existence of small hamlets incapable of hosting resorts, factories, or mines. Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Planets Category:EIT worlds